Chip
Chip Brown is a Klayman, and is the closest thing the series has to a lead protagonist. Size Height: 4 Inches Weight: 113.4 Grams Description He has a chip on the right side of his head. Other than that, he appears to be a normal klayman. Personality Chip is, quite possibly, the most intelligent Klayman in Klay World, as he isn't as stupid as most Klaymen, and actually uses reasoning in many (but not all) of his actions. Klay World: Off The Table Chip is the main protagonist of the movie. He and his friend Rick heard of Dr. Bob and Mr. Black's plan to investigate the strange "Alien signals" that Smiling Gary had heard on his pink radio. He begged Dr. Bob and Mr. Black to allow him and Rick to come with them. After much whining, they agreed. However, Rick was not allowed to come because they had no room in the Jeep. Mr. Black later reveals to chip that he was the one who invinted Dr. Brown's time machine, and Dr. Brown stole it from him. At first, the trip is uneventful, but when Mr. Black is fataly wounded by Chip in a fit of rage, he requests that Chip go back to the table and stop the whole event from happening. He contacted Marv and told him what was happening. Marv became upset when he heard that they did not find any aliens and hung up. On his way back to the table, Smiling Gary fell off of the Jeep and was hit by a car. The Jeep was later hit by a train with Pick still inside. Believing Pick to be dead, he walked to the table by himself. When he arrived at the table, it was seemingly abandoned. This was because while he was away, the table was attacked by the aliens. The Klaymen had fought back, but the alien leader remained. Dr. Brown coincidentally appeared on the Table shortly after that. Chip scolded him for his involvment in Mr. Black's death and Dr. Brown guiltfully agreed to help make things right using his time machine. Klay World: The Rodent Rick and Chip teamed up with Marv, Dr. Bob, and Pick once again in the cancelled, four-part installment. Although only the first two parts were ever released, his role was clearly meant to be large in the subsiquent installments. After Marv leads a meeting where he warned Klay World about the Rodent's killing spree, Chip and Rick offered to team up to help them stop him. Although Dr. Bob made it clear that he didn't like Chip, hey accepted his help. Chip was later used as bait in a trap that was intended to capture the Rodent. However, Marv had thrown away the ammunition in his gun and the rope trap accidentally trapped Chip instead. Although the Rodent could have easily killed Chip, he became hesitant when he noticed the chip on his head and fled the Table. It was decided by Dr. Bob that Chip would have to leave the Table to find him. Klay World: All Gone Chip was the main protagonist in Klay World: All Gone. In the begining of the special, he finally befriends Dr. Bob. In return, Dr. Bob reveals to him 'Klay World's only secret.' Dr. Bob revealed to Chip that he is planning to leave Klay World and never return. He also revealed that he was the first klayman on the table and that he himself built every other klayman in Klay World. He explained that he had been repairing klaymen after they died and that he had been instigating a majority of the violent situations that had been happening in the past simply for his own amusment. However, he had become bored and decided to have a 'big finale' where every klayman would kill each other and he wouldn't repair them afterward. Chip then pointed out that Klay World seemed peaceful, but Dr. Bob explained that he had hidden weapons in their food. A fight breaks out shortly after the klaymen find guns and swords in the party food but Chip escapes along with Rick, Pick, and Marv. Chip returned later and attempted to explain everything to the remaining klaymen. Bob and Chip eventually where caught in a stalemate when they both pointed their weapons at each other. However, Chip showed that he was still willing to fire even if it meant they would both die. While this was happening, Henry, who was off of the table, found Dr. Bob's rocket launcher and destroyed the table. After Henry detroyed the table with a rocket launcher, Dr. Bob had a 'final battle' with Chip. The fight ended and he was killed when Chip dropped the table on top of both of them, though Chip survived. Powers Intelligence'': Chip is a remarkably smart individual, unlike a normal klayman. He is capable of diplomacy, mercy and felt wronged by Dr. Bob's plan and took action against it, he also choose to rebuild a better Klay World spelt with a " C". '' Clay Manipulation: He also seemed capable of manipulating clay to his own means, creating a giant tentacle to crush Dr. Bob. '' ''Endurance: He can endure multiple stab wounds, and seems incapable of bleeding out or even dying of blood loss. He lost an arm in the final battle with Dr. Bob and despite initial pain, it didn't seem to bother him much. However, he decides to replace his arm before rebuilding Klay World. Quotes "That's very nice, Uncle Brown, can we go home now? I think we've done enough time travelling for today." "You're not a man! You're a wo-man!" "You're a prick, Rick!" Trivia *Aside from Chip being the last klayman, there were also some like The Newspaper Monster, Harvey, Chad, David Stacks, The Thief, Michael, The Robot, Hulky,Leon's Dog, and the Boogie Monster. Appearances *Klay World: Off the Table *Klay World: The Rodent Parts 1 and 2 *Klay World: All Gone Category:Characters Category:Klaymen Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Robert Benfer Category:Blue Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Glass Canons Category:Survivors of Klay World